


in a daze

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa e Iwaizumi aparecen muy pocas veces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: "La expresión de Hanamaki cambia pocas veces, pero la sensación está ahí, y Matsukawa siente el temblor en su cuerpo también y son ésas las veces que no puede dejar de mirarlo. A Hanamaki, su expresión impasible y el terremoto que no deja de sacudir su alma."





	1. Chapter 1

 

En un principio, todo es oscuridad.

Sus manos buscan torpemente algo de donde sostenerse, y sólo encuentran vacío. El espacio negro que se extiende hasta donde sus ojos pueden alcanzar a ver y hasta donde sus manos alcanzan a sentir. Todo es negro, absolutamente negro y Matsukawa sigue buscando algo sólido, y al fin, encuentra algo.

—Me estás pellizcando —le dice Hanamaki, ni siquiera suena alarmado, sólo parece como si estuviese haciendo una observación del clima.  
—No —contesta Matsukawa, porque de verdad no lo está pellizcando, a duras penas tocó su brazo. Bajo su toque, el cuerpo de Hanamaki se mueve, encogiéndose de hombros y Matsukawa lo suelta inmediatamente.

Es una bonita forma de empezar el día, piensa. Si a uno le gusta empezar el día encerrado en un armario de escobas con su mejor amigo, y tratar de evitar el pánico que empieza cuando se da cuenta que ha dejado las llaves afuera, porque, como no, él encargado de las llaves es Oikawa y Hanamaki sólo quería ser amable sacando algo del armario.

Ahora que piensa en Oikawa, ¿quizá él ya debería haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia? La pregunta está encerrada en unos enormes signos de interrogación, porque lo más probable es que Oikawa se haya dado cuenta, pero quiera dejarlos sufrir un rato. Y la razón es tan difusa como Hanamaki al frente suyo, y si vuelve a preguntarse porqué él estaba con Hanamaki, la respuesta es aún peor. Ni siquiera se atreve a decirla, prefiere, más bien, dejarla ir, ignorarla, borrarla por completo de su mente.

_Lo acompañé porque me lo pidió y no pude decir que no._

A su lado, Hanamaki se mueve y el ruido sordo que produce su movimiento es puntuado por un largo suspiro. Matsukawa decide imitarlo y se sienta a su lado.

—Supongo que no trajiste tu teléfono —le comenta.  
—No.  
—Una lástima, podrías estar enviándole mensajes pervertidos a Oikawa.  
—Él tampoco tiene su teléfono.  
—Da igual. Podrías estar haciéndolo.

Hanamaki no se ríe y eso es una mala señal. La cabeza de Matsukawa empieza a trabajar a toda velocidad, buscando alguna manera de distraerlo, cualquier tema de conversación, por tonto que pareciese, sería útil en este momento. Sin embargo, sus intentos resultan infructuosos y muy pronto, empieza a sentir un leve temblor a su lado: Hanamaki moviendo su pierna rítmicamente y susurrando algo débilmente.

Matsukawa opta por estirar las piernas, empujando levemente a Hanamaki con el movimiento, éste se detiene por unos segundos y le devuelve el empujón con más fuerza, Matsukawa a su vez, responde y después de unos minutos de empujones, la espalda de Matsukawa choca con una escoba, que cae con un ruido casi ensordecedor en el silencio del cuarto.

El tiempo se detiene. Trata de decir algo, pero no logra formar las palabras y cuando Hanamaki vuelve a su posición anterior, siente que ha hecho algo mal.

Bueno, quizá sí hizo algo mal. Para empezar, acompañó a Hanamaki, porque tenía cierta aprehensión, un extraño presentimiento que algo iba a pasar si lo dejaba ir solo; ése había sido el primero error. Y quizá, el más grande, porque si no lo hubiese acompañado, no habría dejado cerrar la puerta atrás suyo, tampoco habría adivinado la cara de terror de Hanamaki cuando se vio encerrado y mucho menos estaría buscando frenéticamente alguna distracción para que se le olvidara el predicamento en el que estaban.

Afuera, en el gimnasio, escucha un ruido. Matsukawa identifica la voz de Yahaba. Hay otra voz, probablemente Watari y luego, le sigue el resto del equipo. Iwaizumi entra de último, gritándole algo a Oikawa, Matsukawa distingue su nombre entre sus exclamaciones. Oikawa hace un ruido que Matsukawa nunca le había escuchado hacer y el resto del equipo detiene sus charlas. Matsukawa adivina que lo miran, expectantes.

—¡Iwa-chan! —exclama Oikawa y antes de que este conteste, escuchan el chirrido de sus tenis contra el suelo.  
—Lo había olvidado —comenta Hanamaki, hay amargura en su voz.  
—Ya sabes cómo es… —empieza a decir Matsukawa, para después negar con la cabeza, a pesar de que Hanamaki no lo ve—. Las va a pagar.

Hanamaki suelta una risita y murmura algo que Matsukawa no alcanza a entender. Lo siente estirar las piernas y darle otro empujón, no recibe respuesta al gesto.

—Dejé cerrar la puerta —le dice—. Lo siento.  
—Ya, ya —contesta Hanamaki y le da una palmada en la espalda, aunque el golpe es algo débil, Matsukawa reconoce que está haciendo un esfuerzo—. Es mejor estar encerrado con compañía.  
—Supongo.

No alcanza a decir algo más, pues escucha los pasos de Oikawa acercarse rápidamente y cuando llega a la puerta, escuchan su voz.

—Makki, Mattsun, ¿están ahí?  
—No podemos estar en otra parte —contesta Matsukawa, tal vez suena un poco enojado. Oikawa parece reconocer su malgenio a juzgar por su falta de respuesta y, después, escuchan las llaves en la puerta.

Tan pronto la puerta se abre, Hanamaki sale disparado de su sitio, y sin hacer caso de Oikawa, ni sus disculpas y mucho menos de Matsukawa, camina lo más lejos posible del cuarto.

—No vuelvo a hacerte ningún favor —le dice a Oikawa, éste trata de decir algo, pero es Matsukawa quien lo interrumpe.  
—Ningún favor.

Esa noche, cuando Matsukawa al fin logra encontrar una silla vacía entre el tumulto del metro, sólo puede cerrar los ojos y recordar el leve temblor del brazo de Matsukawa bajo el suyo.

. . . .

La cabeza de Matsukawa es una colección de pequeños momentos: buenos, malos, tristes y felices. Cada momento se ha impreso en su mente, como si ésta fuese un enorme lienzo, todos los colores de sus momentos sobreponiéndose unos a otros. Matsukawa es capaz de reconocerlos, y asociar cada todo a alguna persona: los rosados a su madre y su paciencia infinita, el café de su padre y sus carcajadas retumbando por toda la casa, el naranja de su hermana con su gusto por la música pop de moda y su tendencia a estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche; y el azul de su hermano menor, un pequeño demasiado callado para su edad, pero con una inteligencia enorme y tantas ideas en su cabeza, que Matsukawa se siente abrumado.

Sus compañeros de equipo son todos colores brillantes, incluso Iwaizumi, quien podría ser, quizá, un color oscuro, pero Matsukawa lo asocia a cierto tono amarillo similar al color de la paja; después está Oikawa, con su característico turquesa salpicando aquí y allá. Y luego, está el color que resalta más entre todos, fácil de distinguir entre líneas, manchas y curvas, sube y baja, en un tono casi salvaje y al verlo, Matsukawa siente que su cuerpo vibra con un sentimiento similar a la impaciencia, las ganas de moverse, saltar, gritar, hablar hasta que su garganta no pueda producir un sonido más, para luego tirarse en el piso, cerrar los ojos y dejar que la brisa soplase a su alrededor, refrescante y tranquila.

No puede decir con exactitud en qué momento el color empezó a dominar el lienzo de su vida, sólo puede estar seguro de su presencia, allí cuando todo se vuelve más oscuro, cuando todo se ha roto y la esperanza parece perdida.

Es muy temprano, cree, para estar pensando en colores y mucho menos para asociarlos con personas. Está seguro de que si Oikawa se enterara, no podría superarlo durante el resto de su vida.

Y, hablando de Oikawa, ahí está esperándolo. Está recostado contra una columna y lo mira con aire despreocupado, está silbando una canción de moda mientras se mira las uñas. Es cuando lo ve así, tranquilo y sonriente, que Matsukawa se preocupa.

—Buenas —le dice. Oikawa lo mira de la cabeza a los pies y sonríe…  _Sonríe_. Quizá debería estar un poco asustado.  
—Llegas temprano —contesta Oikawa, y antes de que Matsukawa pudiese hablar, agrega—: Sí, ya sé, Iwa-chan nos dijo mil veces ayer que más nos valía llegar temprano. Pero me sorprende.  
—A mí me sorprende que no estés con Iwaizumi.  
—Está dentro, en el gimnasio. Con Makki.

Matsukawa no contesta y, sin embargo, sus pasos se vuelven un poco más lentos. No hay razón para ello, al menos no una de la cual él esté consciente, hay algo que su propio cerebro le está ocultando y le hace caminar más despacio, sentirse nervioso y con cierta ansiedad. Tal vez sea el inminente inicio de su último campamento de entrenamiento.

Cuando entra al gimnasio, Iwaizumi tiene los brazos cruzados y parece estar sumido en una seria conversación con Hanamaki. Ambos saltan cuando escuchan la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, comparten una mirada cómplice y dejan de hablar. Oikawa no hace observación alguna al respecto y Matsukawa pretende que no los vio, a pesar de la curiosidad que le pica con insistencia.

—Vaya —comenta Hanamaki—. Nuestra seriedad es admirable. ¿Teníamos que tomarnos a pecho la recomendación de llegar temprano?  
—Por mi parte, no me agrada tener a Iwaizumi enojado conmigo. Ésa es la misión de Oikawa —contesta Matsukawa. Oikawa hace un ruido de protesta.

Sin decir más, los cuatro toman las pesadas maletas que cargan y caminan con paso lento hacia el bus, que los espera un poco más allá, en la parte trasera de la escuela. Oikawa les indica que guarden sus cosas en el maletero y tan pronto lo hace, Matsukawa lo ve salir corriendo, (tal vez casi saltando), a reunirse con un grupo de chicas de segundo que llamaban su nombre.

Matsukawa se deja caer sentado junto a Iwaizumi.

—Es un fastidio, ¿no? —comenta, mirando a Oikawa. Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros—. Me parece un milagro que no lo estés regañando.  
—Espera a que san las siete —sentencia Iwaizumi, después de mirar su celular.  
—Ya veo. Hanamaki, tienes que tener preparado tu… ¿Hanamaki? —Matsukawa juraría que lo había visto sentando junto a Iwaizumi cuando había llegado. Y aunque mira alrededor, no ve a su compañero.  
—No tengo idea —contesta Iwaizumi a la pregunta que no ha formulado. A Matsukawa le parece que tiene una muy buena idea de qué pasa, pero se abstiene de comentarlo.

También se abstiene de decir algo cuando Hanamaki aparece justo cuando todos están empezando a subir al bus y sin medir palabra, se sienta junto a Iwaizumi. Oikawa ocupa su lugar junto a Matsukawa.

—Increíble —comenta éste.  
—Para nada, Mattsun. Es normal que quiera pasar un rato con mis otros compañeros de equipo.  
—No hablaba de eso.  
—Supongo que no.

Matsukawa decide no contestar. A veces le da la impresión que Oikawa sabe más cosas de las que deja entrever y no le sorprendería que en verdad fuese así. Si hay algo que tiene que admitir de su capitán, es que es una de las personas más observadoras que ha conocido, quizá hasta uno de los más inteligentes.

Tal vez, no debería pensar cosas tan positivas de Oikawa. Quién sabe si él podría leerle la mente.

Con su mente en blanco, se concentra en los edificios que ve pasar. Altas estructuras de cemento, pintadas con sobrios colores; no puede evitar fijarse en las cortinas y en los carros que alcanza a ver parqueados al frente.

Estos son sus últimos meses de secundaria, luego vendrá la universidad, una nueva vida, la transformación en un adulto funcional y útil para la sociedad. No lo ha pensado bien, quizá ha evitado el tema un poco.

El autobús se detiene en un semáforo y Matsukawa ve un edificio verde que llama su atención, es el mismo tono que el color de su uniforme. No es particularmente bonito, es incluso idéntico a todos los otros. Sin embargo, alcanza a distinguir el amplio pasillo que atraviesa la edificación justo por la mitad y es lo que ve lo que no le permite quitarle la mirada de encima: el pasillo se extiende hasta un patio que da la impresión de ser amplio, y de largas cuerdas transparentes cuelgan diminutos parasoles de colores brillantes.

—¿Hay algún festival? —le pregunta a Oikawa, señalando el edificio.  
—No que yo sepa —contesta éste, observando la decoración con aparente fascinación—. Supongo que quieren que el pasillo se vea bien. Quiero decir, si quitas los parasoles…  
—Se ve un poco triste —completa Matsukawa. Oikawa asiente al mismo tiempo que el bus arranca de nuevo.

Quizá le gustaría vivir ahí. Si va a tener vecinos que decoren los pasillos con parasoles sin razón alguna, está seguro de que es un lugar que valdría la pena.

Sin embargo, Matsukawa también sabe que quiere salir. Vivir lejos de aquella pequeña ciudad; no es que no la quisiera, sólo piensa que le gustan los lugares más grandes, atestados de gente, el ruido y bullicio de las avenidas. Gente de todas las nacionalidades y culturas en un solo lugar.

—Oikawa, ¿qué vas a hacer después?  
—Mattsun… —Oikawa parece sorprendido, su expresión se compone al entender la pregunta—. En el futuro… Vóley profesional. O medicina. O ambas cosas. Ambas cosas estarían bien.  
—¿Medicina?  
—Sí.  
—Pensé que eras del tipo Área 51, Expedientes X y esas cosas —dice Matsukawa, entre bromista y serio.  
—Bueno, yo pienso que tú eres del tipo coleccionista de gatos y pianista ermitaño.  
—Lo siento… ¿Coleccionista de gatos?  
—Makki me lo contó… Que la otra vez un ejército de gatos te siguió hasta tu casa. Se veía tierno —comenta, mostrándole una foto en su celular. Matsukawa mira hacia dónde cree que Hanamaki está.  
—Hablando en serio, Mattsun, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando acabes la secundaria?

Matsukawa se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar por la ventana, de nuevo, los grises edificios de apartamentos se suceden tan cerca uno de los otros, que muy pronto los límites entre ellos se vuelven difusos. Como hipnotizado, Matsukawa cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el sueño.

. . . .

Curiosamente, la oscuridad ha sido la que más le ha traído sorpresas a Matsukawa.

Durante su tercera noche de campamento, un ruido seco lo despierta. Está en un punto entre el sueño y el estado de alerta, así que a duras penas escucha el viento, los ronquidos de alguien y otro que habla dormido. Cuando empieza a deshacerse de la pesadez de sus párpados, lo escucha con más claridad.

Un crujido, y alguien murmurando.

No sería extraño, piensa, que hubiese un fantasma allí. El lugar donde se están quedando es un pequeño que aunque parece limpio y bien cuidado, tiene varios siglos de existencia. La presencia de un espectro no sería extraña a Matsukawa.

De manera que, hace lo que cualquier otra persona haría: se levanta, y con toda la cautela posible, se coloca unos zapatos. Con su celular en la mano, preparado para grabar un vídeo, abre la puerta de la habitación y da un paso fuera.

El crujido se escucha más claro, las maldiciones también y Matsukawa siente un temblor de emoción en su cuerpo. El pasillo se extiende hacia ambos lados, Matsukawa recuerda que a la izquierda está el baño y hacia la derecha, al fondo, hay una ventana; y es allí donde distingue una sombra.

Avanza varios pasos, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa en el pecho y está a punto de decir algo similar a esos programas de fantasmas que tantas veces ha visto en la televisión, cuando la sombra en la ventana se voltea abruptamente.

Otra de las sorpresas que la oscuridad le ha traído a Matsukawa, es descubrir que puede reconocer a Hanamaki, incluso si lo que ve es una silueta deforme, con el cabello despeinado y envuelta en una cortina.

No es una sorpresa desagradable.

—¿Qué carajos haces? —le pregunta.  
—Quería cerrar la ventana —contesta Hanamaki, tratando de deshacerse del enredo de la cortina.  
—Es verano.  
—Cualquier bicho puede entrar —. Hanamaki al fin resurge del enredo, y se acomoda el cabello con la mano.

Matsukawa suspira pesadamente y vuelve la mirada al pasillo, con intención de volver al cuarto. Hanamaki, sin embargo, parece tener otra opinión.

—No tengo sueño —le dice.  
—Yo tampoco —contesta Matsukawa, sin dudarlo.

Es Hanamaki quien lidera el camino, moviéndose con lentitud quizá deliberada, atraviesa los pasillos del hotel y desciende las escaleras, evitando con agilidad algunos puntos. Matsukawa se da cuenta que son las partes de la escalera que crujen cuando él mismo pisa una de ellas y el chasqueo que produce es tan fuerte que casi le parece escuchar un eco.

El hotel donde están pasando su campamento de entrenamiento, queda cerca a la playa. Esto les ha brindado un par de oportunidades para jugar vóley cerca al mar; y aunque ha sido una parte importante en su entrenamiento, la atracción principal es la enorme cancha a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

Era en la cancha en donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, para después ir a la playa y volver directamente al hotel. No habían tenido demasiado tiempo de nadar un rato, ni siquiera de caminar por ahí. Matsukawa incluso sospechaba que no podrían tener un rato para ellos mismos en lo que restaba del campamento.

—Estoy cansado —comenta Hanamaki—, pero no siento sueño. No siento ganas de descansar —agrega, sentándose en el suelo.  
—No me digas que quieres entrenar más —. Matsukawa se ríe y se sienta a su lado.  
—No es eso… Supongo que tengo más motivación. O una motivación más fuerte. No lo sé. Es raro.  
—Motivación más fuerte… ¿Karasuno?  
—Cuando los veo pienso que de verdad me gustaría jugar contra ellos, de verdad me gustaría darlo todo. No es como si no hiciera nada en otros partidos es…  
—Creo que entiendo.

Quizá Matsukawa entiende, pero tampoco encuentra las palabras para definirlo. Sabe que desde el primer partido ha sentido algo como un nuevo fuego encendido en él, una llama preparada para iniciar un incendio y si todos en el equipo se sentían así, sería una reacción interesante.

El sonido del mar es casi relajante, la luz artificial de los postes de luz y la de la luna le dan un toque raro, como si no estuvieran ahí sino en algún otro plano del universo.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hace, se quita los zapatos y las medias, doblando la bota de su pantalón de pijama más arriba de su tobillo. Nota que Hanamaki sigue cada movimiento, pero decide no hacerle caso y correr hacia la playa.

—¿Qué estás esperando? No voy a arrastrarte —exclama. Enseguida lo ve quitarse los zapatos y, un rato después se une a él.  
—Deberías doblar el pantalón, se va a mojar…  
—No importa, ya se secará —le dice Hanamaki—. No es el fin del mundo si se pone un poco pesado.

Y de nuevo, está a la cabeza, caminando por delante de Matsukawa, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo. Matsukawa decide hacer lo mismo, sólo por el chiste de pensar qué haría Hanamaki cuando se voltee y se dé cuenta.

Nada sucede después de un rato de caminar y Matsukawa quiere mencionarlo, pero no encuentra las palabras, mucho menos el ánimo para decirlas. Está cómodo así, caminando por la playa con Hanamaki delante suyo, las olas del mar humedeciendo sus pies, la arena suave bajo él. Es relajante, del tipo de relajación que no ha tenido en esos días.

Ha evitado mencionarlo, pero no puede evitar darse cuenta de ello. Hanamaki lo había estado evitando esos días, sacando excusas para no estar con él en un mismo lugar, ni sentarse a su lado. Ha sido un estudiante ejemplar acompañando a los de primero en sus labores y aconsejando a los de segundo, ha estado conversando más de lo usual con Iwaizumi y escogió el lugar más alejado de Matsukawa en la habitación donde dormían.

Quizá hasta ahora se le haya ocurrido enojarse por aquello del armario, piensa Matsukawa, pero no encuentra una buena razón. Tal vez necesite espacio, sin embargo, sabe que si lo necesitara se lo diría. Es, probablemente, su imaginación. Y es lo que decide hasta que Hanamaki se voltea abruptamente y lo encara, Matsukawa se detiene justo a tiempo para no chocar con él.

—Matsukawa —le dice y da la impresión que va a hacer algún anuncio importante.  
—Hanamaki —contesta Matsukawa, intentando disimular su sorpresa.

Hanamaki da una patada, salpicando agua en todas direcciones. El gesto parece más de frustración que de juego, así que Matsukawa decide ir en contra de todos sus impulsos y no responder.

—He estado pensando —empieza y mira al agua, luego a Matsukawa—. Iwaizumi dice que es mejor decirlo que guardármelo toda la vida, dice que me puedo podrir si nunca lo digo… ¿Puedes creer la forma en que lo dijo?  
—Suena… interesante —le dice Matsukawa. Suena a algo que Iwaizumi diría, más o menos. Tal vez no lo haya dicho con esas palabras, pero no quiere reclamárselo a Hanamaki, no cuando tiene la intención de decir algo serio.  
—En fin, decidí decirlo, si reaccionas mal y todo se daña, es mi culpa.  
—Espera, espera, ¿qué?  
—Escucha —. Hanamaki le coloca las manos en los hombros, las deja caer a los lados un segundo después—. Yo… La cosa es que me gustas.  
—¿Qué?  
—Me gustas. Ya sabes, como cuando estás enamorado de alguien. Es eso. Así me siento.  
—No es una broma.  
—Es en serio. No me estoy riendo, ni estoy haciendo caras —responde Hanamaki, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Es en serio —repite.

Matsukawa abre la boca, esperando a que algún sonido salga de ella. Pero no hay nada. Trata de forzar algo, incluso las palabras que siempre salen con tanta facilidad cuando está con Hanamaki, quien lo mira fijamente, su labio inferior está temblando y de pronto, Matsukawa ya no siente las olas del mar en sus tobillos. Alguien le acaba de dar un puño y está atravesando la playa a toda velocidad, doblado sobre si mismo con la fuerza del impacto, esperando que algo detenga su caída.

Al parpadear, está en el mismo sitio, Hanamaki al frente suyo, un pedazo de luna en el cielo, unos carros que pasan por la carretera cercana.

—¿Matsukawa? —dice Hanamaki tentativamente. Matsukawa parpadea de nuevo, como despertándose de un largo sueño sus ojos se centran en los de Hanamaki, que retrocede.  
—Voy a vivir en Tokio —le dice. La peor respuesta que alguien pueda dar a una confesión, pero no se le ocurre nada más.

Hanamaki suelta una risita y vuelve por sus zapatos, Matsukawa lo sigue unos minutos después.

. . . .

Definitivamente, la peor forma de responder una confesión es contándole a la otra persona los planes futuros. Y la peor forma de desahogar la frustración frente a semejante metedura de pata es soltándole toda la historia a Oikawa.

Matsukawa no lo había planeado, pero después de la confesión estaba tan distraído que no había podido volver a su ritmo de juego habitual. Después de una amenaza del entrenador, Oikawa fue quien pidió una pausa para todos y, después de cinco minutos de descanso, se había llevado a Matsukawa a un rincón.

—Algo está pasando —le dice, cruzando los brazos. Matsukawa odia cuando su capitán se pone serio, pues es una fuerza digna de ser temida y él encuentra imposible no decirle lo que está pasando.

Trata de evitarlo diciendo que es el calor, el cansancio, que nadie se puede resistir a la cercanía del mar. Oikawa niega con la cabeza.

—Hanamaki… —empieza Matsukawa. La mención del nombre atrae la atención de Oikawa.  
—Makki. Suele ser Makki contigo.  
—Hanamakidijoquelegustaba —dice Matsukawa, lo más rápido posible y sin molestarse en vocalizar, ni en aumentar el volumen de su voz a pesar del ruido en la calle.

—Supongo que era inevitable.

 _Supongo que era inevitable_. Eso había dicho Oikawa y era precisamente esa la frase que había acompañado a Matsukawa durante los últimos días. Y aunque había superado su distracción durante las prácticas y los partidos, no había logrado evitar fijarse más en Hanamaki.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, simplemente había desviado su mirada hacia él cuando sus carcajadas resonaban por el gimnasio y luego, no había podido desviarla.

_Dijo que le gustaba. Le gusto. ¿Porqué?_

Hanamaki tenía muchas posibilidades, la clase de humor que le caía bien a todo el mundo y la personalidad más relajada que Matsukawa jamás había visto en alguien. La única cosa que encendía sus ánimos era la posibilidad de ganarle a Iwaizumi y desde que había establecido aquella rivalidad unilateral entre los dos, Matsukawa no lo había visto tan animado.

Quizá, hasta esa noche en la playa cuando le dijo que había encontrado en Karasuno una fuerte motivación.

—Matsukawa-san —llama alguien, el aludido alza la cabeza para ver a Yahaba caminando hacia él—. Lo estábamos llamando hace un rato.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Practicar —responde Yahaba. Algo en su tono suena muy  _Oikawa_ , es casi gracioso. Matsukawa no lo menciona, sin embargo, temiendo colocar más presión en el pobre y provocar alguna reacción molesta de parte del actual capitán.  
—Voy —le responde, Yahaba suspira pesadamente, con los brazos en jarra.

. . . .

—Siempre puedes intentar salir con él —le dice Oikawa una tarde después de un entrenamiento, mientras están en los casilleros cambiándose de ropa.  
—¿Con quién?  
—Ya sabes. No es como si alguien se fuera a morir si pasa o no pasa algo. El único que se va a morir es tu querido Oikawa-san, si sigues así de distraído.  
—"Mi querido Oikawa-san" —repite Matsukawa—. Está bien, por el bien de "mi querido Oikawa-san" trataré de no distraerme.

No distraerse difícil, pero eventualmente lo logra. La mejor manera, piensa, es evitando a Hanamaki tantas veces como sea posible. De manera que sus descansos los pasa en su salón, jugando cartas con sus compañeros, leyendo algún libro o terminando algún deber que le había olvidado. Después de cada entrenamiento, con la excusa de encontrarse con su hermano a una hora exacta en un lugar exacto, casi sale corriendo de la escuela, sus participaciones en el chat grupal se vuelven más esporádicas y casi siente que lo logra, hasta que se encuentra a Hanamaki en la esquina donde su hermano menor suele esperarlo.

—Hola —le dice éste. Matsukawa se ve incapaz de decir algo, así que mueve la cabeza en señal de saludo y busca a su hermano con la mirada.  
—Está allí —le dice Hanamaki, señalando el borde del camino, donde un pequeño niño está concentrado en algo que se mueve en la tierra, Matsukawa respira aliviado—. No esperaba que me reconociera, pero cuando pasé por acá, me llamó. Me dijiste que no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, así que no lo hice. Preguntó por ti. Dice que siempre sé dónde estás… ¿Siempre sé dónde estás?  
—La mayoría de las veces —logra decir Matsukawa al fin. Hanamaki asiente y no se mueve de su sitio. Matsukawa se acerca al pequeño a paso lento y se agacha a su lado.

—Akihiro, ya llegué —le dice, el niño lo mira y asiente.  
—Mira —responde, señalando al suelo, Matsukawa ve una colección de insectos esparcidos en un montoncito de tierra.  
—¿Tú los trajiste?  
—Estaban ahí.  
—Ya veo —. Matsukawa se pone de pie—. Gracias por esperarme, vamos a casa. No vayas a llevar los insectos, déjalos ahí. Ya sabes que a mamá no le gustan.  
—Pero a mí sí…  
—Bueno, no es por eso… —Matsukawa hace una pausa, buscando las palabras y llega junto a Hanamaki, quizá hay algo en su expresión que le causa gracia a su compañero, a juzgar por la forma en que sonríe.  
—Es simple —dice Hanamaki—. Porque ellos viven ahí. ¿Te gustaría que alguien te sacara de tu casa a la fuerza?  
—¿Porqué alguien haría eso? —contesta el niño. Hanamaki entorna los ojos.  
—A veces sucede. A tus padres no les gustaría eso, a ti tampoco, a Issei-kun tampoco y a mí menos.

Akihiro asiente y le lanza una última mirada al montón de tierra. Aunque Matsukawa no está muy seguro si entendió, lo deja ser. Caminan a paso lento, recorriendo el espacio entre el camino y la casa de Matsukawa en más tiempo del necesario. Antes de llegar, Akihiro toma la mano de Matsukawa, y a pesar de sentir la suciedad y la tierra, Matsukawa aprieta la mano de su hermano menor, sonriéndole animadamente.

Pretende que la expresión de cariño que nota en Hanamaki no provoca que su estómago de un millón de vueltas. Y vuelve a ignorar la sensación cuando recuerda que Hanamaki lo ha llamado "Issei-kun".

Sin embargo, cuando Akihiro se detiene en la puerta y voltea hacia Hanamaki, siente que su corazón se detiene.

—Nos vemos, Takahiro —le dice. Es un tono casual, poco común en un niño de su edad hacia una persona mayor, pero Hanamaki no es la clase de personas que presta atención a esas cosas.  
—Nos vemos, Akihiro —repite. Matsukawa se acaba de dar cuenta que sus nombres riman. Y es sólo eso, lo que hace que se deje caer sentado en la entrada de su casa. Tanto Akihiro como Hanamaki lo miran, con expresión preocupada.  
—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Hanamaki. Akihiro se sienta a su lado.  
—Issei, ¿llamo a mamá? —le dice. Matsukawa niega con la cabeza.  
—Todo bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Supone que, de verdad, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Hasta ahora.

. . . .

Han estado hablando de los temas más triviales que se les pueden ocurrir, cualquier cosa, lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza. Si Matsukawa no los conociera, pensaría que están nerviosos, pero los conoce, y le da la impresión que hay cierta ansiedad en el ambiente.

Oikawa está sentado junto a él con los ojos cerrados, interviene en la conversación cada tanto y Matsukawa lo escucha reírse a veces.

Hanamaki ha escogido a Iwaizumi como su persona favorita, aparentemente, pues ha vuelto a sentarse junto a él, como lo ha hecho en todos sus viajes en autobús desde el del campamento en verano.

Sin embargo, en la posición en la que está, Matsukawa puede verlo claramente. Hanamaki está sentando cómodamente junto a la ventana, mira a la ventana y a Iwaizumi alternativamente. Pero Matsukawa siente su mirada sobre él cuando no lo está mirando.

La última vez que habían caminado juntos, en el camino en dirección a la casa de Matsukawa, hubo silencio. No fue un silencio incómodo, pero tampoco llegaba a ser completamente agradable. Hanamaki y él siempre tenían de que hablar: alguna observación sobre el paisaje, un comentario sobre su situación escolar, algún chiste o una corta conversación con el pequeño Akihiro. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Matsukawa, éste tenía la intención de decir algo, una respuesta, lo que fuera.

No había hablado, pues Hanamaki se acercó a Akihiro y alzó la mano con la intención de revolverle el cabello.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó, Akihiro asintió y Hanamaki colocó su mano con toda suavidad en su cabeza, desordenándole el cabello tan similar al de Matsukawa—. Fue bueno verte hoy.

"Fue bueno  _verlos_ ", era lo que Matsukawa quería que dijera. Tampoco lo mencionó y se limitó a seguir a Hanamaki con la mirada, hasta que desapareció por una esquina, caminando hacia su vivienda.

—Issei, invita a Takahiro después, ¿sí? —le había preguntado Akihiro, Matsukawa sabía que a su hermano no le gustaban las respuestas evasivas, pero usó una de todas maneras.  
—Un día.

Y todavía está buscando el momento cuando siente la mano de Iwaizumi dando un leve golpe en la silla para llamar su atención. Matsukawa se encuentra no solo con la mirada preocupada del vice capitán, sino también con la de Hanamaki.

—¿Qué?  
—Dormiste bien anoche —le dice Iwaizumi, su inflexión no denota una pregunta y Matsukawa se siente un poco nervioso—, ¿cierto? —agrega Iwaizumi, como para suavizar su intención.  
—Claro que sí. Estaba pensando en otras cosas —contesta Matsukawa. Sin querer, mira a Hanamaki y éste, por primera vez en el recorrido, no evita su mirada.  
—¿Hay alguna razón por la que tu hermano no te llame… bueno, por la que no te llame "hermano"? —pregunta Iwaizumi. Oikawa empieza a prestar atención a la conversación de nuevo.  
—A Akihiro no le gustan los honoríficos, es todo. Nunca los ha usado —responde Matsukawa—. Supongo que a alguien no le gustará que no los use, pero a mí no me interesa.  
—Ya veo —comenta Iwaizumi— ¿Todavía está apegado a Hanamaki?  
—Un poco —. Matsukawa sonríe intentando que Hanamaki vea el gesto.  
—Tendré que ir —responde Hanamaki y se agacha para recoger algo que ha caído en el piso. Matsukawa cree que se ha imaginado sus orejas rojas y vuelve a sentarse.

—No va a pasar nada si lo intentas —le dice Oikawa—. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que las peores experiencias son las que no se viven, o algo así.  
—No es "una experiencia", lo sabes.  
—Lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que si sigues guardándote lo que quieres decir te vas a hacer daño. Físico, mental, lo que sea.  
—Me voy a podrir.  
—No es lo que dije —protesta Oikawa—, ¿qué clase de bruto sería capaz de decir esas cosas?  
—Según Hanamaki, Iwaizumi.  
—Suena a algo que Iwa-chan diría, pero con otras palabras.  
—Los odio a ambos.  
—A mí no, Mattsun, a mí no.

Matsukawa le da un empujón, pero no alcanza a determinar si usó más fuerza que la necesaria, pues Oikawa se lo devuelve enseguida, con mucha más fuerza de la que creía capaz.

. . . .

El resultado del partido es inesperado. Parte de Matsukawa cree que todo esto es alguna clase de broma cruel, mas al sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, las gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y el calor del gimnasio, sabe que es real. Absolutamente real.

La vida sigue, piensa. Es lo que se repite una y otra vez, cuando siente la mirada de Hanamaki sobre él y el escozor en sus ojos aumenta, cuando le da una palmada en la espalda a Iwaizumi, y cuando se alejan de la cancha a paso rápido, con ganas de echar a correr, pero con el suficiente orgullo como para no hacerlo.

Lo único que lo acompaña el resto del día, son los lloriqueos de Kindaichi, las discusiones de Iwaizumi y Oikawa y luego, más lágrimas.

Si le pidieran ser honesto, diría que nunca había imaginado querer tanto un deporte, mucho menos  _encariñarse_  con sus compañeros de equipo. Pero allí estaba, después de un último juego con sus compañeros de equipo, los que habían estado con él durante los últimos tres años. Pretendía que las palabras de agradecimiento de Oikawa no le afectaran mucho, sin embargo, vuelve a sentir el escozor en los ojos, los hombros que tiemblan y esta vez, deja salir las lágrimas libremente.

—Ah, le dije que no lo hiciera… —murmura Hanamaki, desde algún lugar cercano.  
—Ya sabes cómo es Oikawa —contesta Matsukawa, después de un largo suspiro—. Entre más le insistas que no haga algo, es más seguro que lo va a hacer.  
—Vamos a casa.

Hanamaki tiene los ojos enrojecidos, y aunque ya ha dejado de sorber por la nariz, aún sigue cabizbajo y a duras penas ha intercambiado palabra alguna con Matsukawa durante el recorrido.

Más de una vez, la mano de Matsukawa parece moverse por si misma, acercándose al hombro de su compañero, para después vacilar y volver a su sitio. Si Hanamaki se da cuenta, no lo menciona. Después de varios intentos, Matsukawa decide alejarse imperceptiblemente y caminar hasta que lleguen a la puerta de su casa.

Los días desde la confesión de Hanamaki han sido raros. Matsukawa se sigue preguntando porqué él; y como si sus palabras hubiesen puesto alguna clase de hechizo sobre él, a partir de ese momento, Matsukawa no ha podido quitarle los ojos de encima. Ha aprendido varios detalles nuevos, reaprendido otros que ya conocía y visto otro ángulo de Hanamaki que pensó desconocer.

Y es que su compañero en cuestión es aparentemente conocido por su despreocupación, su tranquilidad, la facilidad que tiene para tomar las cosas y dejarlas pasar sin que estas le afecten. Esta es una observación superficial, piensa Matsukawa, pues aunque Hanamaki es estable como la tierra, en ocasiones hay algo más, una vibración casi imperceptible en un comienzo y que se expande con potencia a medida que pasa el tiempo, sacudiéndolo hasta sus cimientos. La expresión de Hanamaki cambia pocas veces, pero la sensación está ahí, y Matsukawa siente el temblor en su cuerpo también y son ésas las veces que no puede dejar de mirarlo. A Hanamaki, su expresión impasible y el terremoto que no deja de sacudir su alma.

Es sólo una percepción, y Matsukawa siente que es bastante acertada. Después de todo, lo ha sentido durante todo este tiempo, más evidentemente estos últimos días.

—Estuvo cerca —comenta. Han llegado al camino que conduce a la casa de Matsukawa y éste acorta el paso, sin querer llegar todavía.  
—Bastante —responde Hanamaki.

Un suave viento sopla, y Hanamaki se acomoda la chaqueta. A lo lejos, el sol que se oculta revela las siluetas de los edificios más altos de la ciudad y deja un rastro amarillo a su alrededor. Matsukawa nunca le ha encontrado mucha gracia a las puestas de sol, pero al ver los edificios a lo lejos, sus siluetas recortándose contra el cielo anaranjado, se le ocurre que quizá haya alguna razón por la que la partida diaria del sol sea un motivo de inspiración.

Hanamaki cierra la distancia entre ellos de nuevo, y sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos sacan las manos de sus bolsillos. Por un momento, no hay palabras, sólo un paso tras otro, un roce de los dorsos de sus manos que Matsukawa califica como intencional y Hanamaki mirando al suelo.

—Arquitectura —dice Matsukawa—. Voy a estudiar arquitectura —. Por primera vez en su caminata, lo mira, sin preguntar en voz alta.  
—No sé —contesta Hanamaki—. Probablemente veterinaria.  
—Ah, entonces Iwaizumi ya tiene quien atienda gratis a Oikawa cuando se enferme.  
—Anota eso —le dice Hanamaki y suelta una risotada—. Y no, no será gratis. Tengo que sobrevivir.  
—Es cierto. Lo siento.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, pero a Matsukawa le parecen horas. Le debe una respuesta, le quiere dar una respuesta, mas no sabe cómo llegar allí.

—Supongo que no te quedarás por esos lados —continua Hanamaki. Otro roce de sus manos. Matsukawa suspira.  
—No. Voy a ir a Tokio.  
—Todo el mundo quiere ir a Tokio.  
—Es la gran ciudad —comenta Matsukawa, y se detiene—. Ven conmigo, vamos a Tokio.  
—¿Qué? —Hanamaki se devuelve.  
—Tú y yo. Vamos a vivir a Tokio.  
—Matsukawa, es que…  
—Te debo una respuesta—le dice Matsukawa, tomándolo por los hombros, a medida que sigue hablando, da un paso hacia adelante, sin soltar a Hanamaki—: Lo he estado aplazando porque… no sé porqué, la verdad. Sólo sé que no era capaz de decir nada, pero tengo muchas cosas que decir.

Se detiene cuando chocan con algo duro, Matsukawa sólo aparta su mirada de la de Hanamaki en ese momento, y contempla el poste de luz contra el que se han estrellado como si fuese un intruso.

—¿Respuesta? —Hanamaki cierra sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Matsukawa, pero no hace esfuerzo alguno por quitarlos. Es como si estuviese buscando algo de qué sostenerse.  
—Sí.  
—No estás obligado a responder, ¿sabes? Es decir, fue algo… del momento. Estaba siguiendo un consejo, es todo.

Matsukawa niega con la cabeza, y lo que fuera que Hanamaki iba a decir, se pierde tras el gesto.

 _Una respuesta_.  
 _Muchas cosas qué decir, pero no soy capaz._

Decide entonces que es mejor con las acciones que con las palabras, pues intentar ordenar sus ideas sería una labor titánica e infructuosa en ese momento. Hanamaki no habla, tampoco se mueve y hay otra pregunta sin formular entre los dos. Matsukawa lo ve entrecerrar los ojos y luego, sus manos resbalan y van a parar a la cintura de su pantalón, apretando la tela con fuerza.

Es la respuesta que Matsukawa necesita, la señal indicada para acercase un paso a él, y sin ceremonia alguna, besarlo. Sus manos se mueven torpes, hasta que al fin se detienen alrededor de su cuello, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Y es como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida, pues Matsukawa reconoce los movimientos de Hanamaki contra él, la forma en que sus manos se acomodan detrás de su espalda, obligándolo a acercarse a él. Matsukawa obedece, hasta que sus propios brazos tocan el material frío del poste de luz.

—Vamos a Tokio —le dice Hanamaki, las curvas y líneas de cada palabra acariciando sus labios. Matsukawa sólo puede asentir. Nunca habría pensado que un beso le podría provocar una sensación de mareo tan agradable.  
—Vamos —contesta y Hanamaki ríe. Cuando Matsukawa siente su aliento cálido contra su piel, vuelve a besarlo.

Hay un terremoto en su interior, unas sacudidas casi violentas que lo hacen tambalearse y cerrar sus brazos con firmeza alrededor de Hanamaki. Lo vuelve a besar, una y otra vez, esperando que el temblor nunca pase.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mudarse había sido más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio. Tanto Matsukawa como Hanamaki habían tenido que recorrer todo su barrio buscando cajas de todos los tamaños y colores para poder colocar sus cosas allí.

Y no parecía que hubiese tantas cosas, hasta que todas sus pertenencias estuvieron amontonadas en frágiles torres en cada esquina de su apartamento…  _El apartamento de los dos._

Suena raro, pero le gusta y se lo hace saber a Hanamaki.

—Es genial —contesta éste, mirando por la amplia ventana que da al balcón. El sol se está poniendo y Matsukawa ha decidido que es su momento favorito del día; no es tan caliente ni tan frío, le da un tinte agradable al apartamento y el cabello de Hanamaki se vuelve de un color indiscernible bajo la luz.

Oikawa los visita unas semanas después, cuando ya no hay cajas revoloteando por ahí y todas las cosas han encontrado su sitio. Lo sigue Iwaizumi, y ambos entran al apartamento con expresión seria.

—Ya casi parecen adultos —comenta Oikawa.  
—¿Ya casi? —le dice Hanamaki—. Respóndeme, por favor, ¿quiénes fueron los primeros en conseguir un trabajo y hacer su propio dinero? No fuiste tú…  
—Fue un trabajo pequeño en una tienda de conveniencia. Nada fuera de lo normal —interrumpe Matsukawa—. Además, si estamos hablando de volverse adultos, deberías contar a Iwaizumi. Él fue el primero que…  
—No sigas —le dice Iwaizumi, a punto de lanzarse sobre él para mantenerlo callado. Oikawa los mira inocentemente.  
—Iwa-chan…  
—No.

Ante la negativa de Iwaizumi, Oikawa decide recorrer la vivienda. No necesita dar muchos pasos para hacerlo, pues es un espacio pequeño, lo suficiente como para que ambos puedan vivir cómodamente y tener su propio espacio. A la izquierda hay un balcón, al fondo del apartamento está la única habitación, un alto estante y el baño. Y en la sala, un sofá, frente al cual Matsukawa y Hanamaki colocaron el televisor que con mucha suerte habían ganado durante una rifa a finales del año anterior.

—Es bonito —comenta Oikawa.  
—Nunca hemos escogido algo feo —contesta Hanamaki.  
—Una excepción —le dice Matsukawa, mirando significativamente a Oikawa, quien alza una ceja. Hanamaki asiente.

Oikawa no hace otro comentario, quizá a sabiendas que contra los dos le será imposible ganar, además, Iwaizumi no parece tener intención de ayudarlo, juzgando por su silencio contemplativo.

Cuando Oikawa al fin ha terminado de hacer su recorrido y da el visto bueno a la nueva vivienda de sus compañeros, los cuatro se sientan en el suelo, alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera. Iwaizumi revuelve la bolsa que había dejado junto a la mesa y, con delicadeza, deja una botella verde oscuro en la mitad.

Es Oikawa quien sonríe, felicitándolo y sirve las bebidas.

—Por un buen futuro —anuncia, levantando su copa. Los otros tres imitan su movimiento, y por un momento, lo único que se escucha es el suave tintineo de las copas chocando entre ellas.

Matsukawa se permite ser un poco emocional, y sinceramente, les desea un buen futuro a sus compañeros. A él mismo y a Hanamaki.

_Que lo que venga sean buenas cosas._

—No sé si sepan, pero esto es técnicamente ilegal.  
—Makki, no seas aguafiestas.  
—No estamos en la calle, Hanamaki.

Matsukawa le da un codazo, como recriminándole la repentina llamada de atención. Hanamaki vuelve a llenar su copa.

—Vamos a ser ilegales por un rato —le dice Hanamaki, bebe un largo sorbo y sonríe. Es de esas sonrisas que a Matsukawa le encantaría guardar para siempre y poder verla cada vez que lo necesitara: cuando estuviese triste, estresado, inquieto.  
—Que viva nuestra rebeldía —responde y se atreve a robarle un beso, a pesar de los gruñidos de Oikawa que no demora en hacer sentir su disgusto. Matsukawa creería que de verdad está disgustado, pero su expresión denota otro sentimiento, similar a ese gesto que tenía cuando veía a sus compañeros de equipo hacer algo particularmente brillante.

A Matsukawa le daba la impresión de que Oikawa estaba orgulloso de ellos. De Hanamaki y él. Es una locura, y sólo por eso, acaba el resto de su bebida de un trago.

Tiene que admitir que no es su primera vez tomando una bebida alcohólica, está plenamente consciente que cualquier persona lo hace antes de la edad requerida por la ley. Además, están en su apartamento, de manera que no le preocupa mucho que alguien pudiese descubrirlos.

Después de casi tres botellas, Oikawa es el primero en caer dormido. Matsukawa lo ve suceder en cámara lenta: de un momento a otro, Oikawa simplemente deja de hablar y apoya el mentón en un brazo sobre la mesa, mira con insistencia a Iwaizumi y ahí es cuando Hanamaki se da cuenta que algo está a punto de suceder.

—Issei… —susurra, señalándolos. Matsukawa niega con la a cabeza en señal de desaprobación.  
—A dormir—comenta, no sabe si a Oikawa o a Hanamaki. De cualquier manera, ambos asienten, Oikawa se acomoda en su sitio y cierra los ojos, con Iwaizumi haciendo lo mismo un rato después; Hanamaki, por su parte, se hace un ovillo contra Matsukawa y unos minutos después, está profundamente dormido. Muy a su pesar, el mismo Matsukawa también sucumbe al sueño enseguida.

Se despierta mucho más tarde, cuando un atisbo de claridad asoma por la ventana. Hanamaki ya no está a su lado, pero Matsukawa escucha un ruido to proveniente del baño y espera.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta cuando llega. Hanamaki asiente, medio dormido aún.  
—¿Qué tal noche? —murmura.  
—Perfectamente —. Matsukawa le hace una seña y Hanamaki se acerca a él. Ambos son vagamente conscientes que Iwaizumi y Oikawa siguen ahí, pero también están seguros de que ambos están tan profundos, que ni siquiera una explosión los despertaría.

Quizá por eso que Hanamaki se acerca lo suficiente como para que sus rodillas se toquen, con una sonrisa traviesa asomada en sus labios. Matsukawa alcanza a sentir el frío de su piel y suspira pesadamente. Hanamaki coloca las manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos como intentando darle calor. Matsukawa coloca sus brazos alrededor de el y apoya la cabeza en su abdomen, con los ojos cerrados.

Hay algo que a Matsukawa le encanta de su relación con Hanamaki y es precisamente esto, la falta de palabras, los momentos en que ninguno de los dos habla, pero en donde ambos pueden entenderse completamente, pues hace mucho tiempo las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias entre ambos. Sólo necesitan una seña, una mirada, una sonrisa y a partir de ahí, es fácil saber lo que el otro quiere. Es una facilidad inesperada y que Matsukawa aprovecha cuando puede.

En ese momento, por ejemplo, sabe que Hanamaki no quiere más que quedarse allí quieto, disfrutar de ese silencio mañanero tan agradable. El mundo parece desolado, víctima de un apocalipsis repentino que solo los ha dejado a ellos dos vivos, con la libertad de hacer lo que quieran en ese ancho, ancho mundo.

Pero hay algo más, y el mundo que ha sido destruido vuelve a armarse sobre sí mismo cuando Hanamaki se deja caer sobre el sofá, atrapando a Matsukawa entre sus rodillas.

—Iwaizumi —alcanza a decir Matsukawa, Hanamaki se aparta unos centímetros, con expresión ofendida—. Quiero decir —. Hanamaki suelta una risita y le da un beso en la mejilla—, Iwaizumi —. Un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Y Oikawa… —Un ligero toque en la comisura de sus labios.

Las manos de Hanamaki flotan alrededor de sus brazos sin llegar a tocarlos. Finalmente, se detienen en su cuello, rozándolo en un principio y luego, acomodando su mano delicadamente a la curvatura de su nuca. Matsukawa se concentra también en lo que puede tocar: las piernas de Hanamaki, una y otra vez, firmes tras los años de vóley, suaves a pesar de la cantidad de cicatrices de tantas caídas y raspaduras.

El beso es lento, como todos los que Hanamaki le da cada mañana, sin ninguna intención evidente de querer ir más allá. Pero hoy, la intención está allí, por la forma en que se mueve contra él, sus rodillas apretándolo cada vez más, su mirada cuando se detiene por un segundo y deja que su respiración cálida roce sus mejillas. Las manos de Matsukawa descansan en la cadera de Hanamaki, trazando círculos con sus pulgares. La mano sube con lentitud, bajo la camiseta, por la parte baja de su espalda y en su ascenso, la piel de Hanamaki parece vibrar. Matsukawa recuerda el terremoto, la vibración que viene desde el corazón de Hanamaki y busca el exterior en una explosión.

—Te odio —le dice a Hanamaki, en voz baja.  
—No me odias, no odias a nadie.  
—Claro que sí, sí odio a alguien.  
—A mí no.  
—A ti no, es cierto —contesta Matsukawa. Hace una pausa al escuchar un profundo suspiro de Oikawa o Iwaizumi, no está muy seguro—. Si le dijeras al Matsukawa de hace un año que algún día estaría sentado en el sofá del apartamento que comparto con mi mejor amigo en plena madrugada besándome con dicho mejor amigo, te creería loco.  
—El Matsukawa de hace un año no estaba del todo en sus cabales.  
—Supongo —. Matsukawa acomoda su mano con más firmeza en la espalda de Hanamaki—. Pero esto no me disgusta. Que mi mejor amigo sea mi pareja, algo así como mi alma gemela. No me disgusta.  
—Sería raro si te disgustara.

La vibración que viene desde lo más profunda de su alma se hace más fuerte cuando vuelve a besar a Hanamaki, primero despacio, dejando una huella en cada lugar de su rostro y luego, cuando Hanamaki dice su nombre en un susurro profundo, que hace que la cabeza de Matsukawa de vueltas, se vuelve más profundo, más rápido.

Es entonces cuando los brazos de Matsukawa se cierran con fuerza alrededor de Hanamaki, éste responde pasando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza. Matsukawa no necesita ver el camino al cuarto, lo adivina a fuerza de costumbre, abre la puerta sin esfuerzo y la cierra tras de sí. Hay un ruido de protesta al fondo, es Iwaizumi o quizá Oikawa, poco le importa.

. . . .

Durante la Navidad de su tercer año viviendo juntos, Matsukawa ha aprendido a combinar sus labores universitarias, las constantes salidas con Hanamaki y un trabajo de medio tiempo, que bien podría ser de tiempo completo, juzgando por la cantidad de tiempo que ha tenido que trabajar durante los últimos meses.

Esa noche, Hanamaki es el primero en llegar a casa, Matsukawa recibe su mensaje a eso de las diez:

" _llegué_ "  
" _todavía estoy atascado acá. Salgo en… media hora?_ "

Media hora se convierte en cuarenta y cinco minutos, y éstos, en una hora. Matsukawa abandona finalmente su trabajo cerca de las once y en medio de las coloridas luces y alegres parejas, inicia su camino a casa.

Cuando entra, la luz está apagada, y no ve señales de Hanamaki por ninguna parte. Lo primero que Matsukawa ve es un pedazo de papel pegado en el espaldar del sofá.

" _¡Feliz Navidad! Encontrarás algo ya sabes dónde_ ".

 _Ya sabes dónde,_  repite Matsukawa mentalmente y su mirada se dirige hacia el final del corredor del apartamento, un estante incrustado en la pared del fondo, donde habían colocado fotos, un par de libros y varias revistas. Lo más parecido a decoración que hay allí son varias figuras en porcelana de ranas en posiciones extravagantes que habían sido un regalo de parte de Oikawa. Se lo había entregado a Hanamaki con un extraño mensaje: " _creí que les sentaría bien_ ". Tres años después, Matsukawa todavía no ha podido descifrar el significado de sus palabras.

Es precisamente el estante de las ranas el lugar hacia donde Matsukawa mira fijamente, como esperando que con una simple mirada el secreto del regalo de Hanamaki fuese a ser revelado. Sin embargo, lo único que siente son los ojos saltones de los anfibios sobre él, juzgándolo. Unos centímetros más arriba, justo en el lugar donde Matsukawa no puede alcanzar sin la ayuda de una silla, ve algo brillante. Una pequeña caja plateada.

—No sé dónde diablos estés, pero quiero que sepas que esto es lo peor que has podido hacer —exclama Matsukawa, después de acercarse al estante y estirar la mano para tratar de alcanzar la caja. Un esfuerzo en vano. Desde algún lugar del apartamento, Hanamaki ríe.  
—Sólo tienes que usar una silla —. Matsukawa escucha pasos a su alrededor. Después, los brazos de Hanamaki se cierran alrededor suyo—. O puedo alzarte.  
—Por favor. No.

Hanamaki no hace caso a su protesta, y hace un pobre intento por levantarlo. Sus esfuerzos terminan con ambos en el suelo y una rana destrozada.

. . . .

Durante su cuarto año, Matsukawa siente una calma que es casi preocupante. No lo menciona, sin embargo, por que son preocupaciones sin sentido. Su inquietud lo lleva a marcar el número de su casa sin siquiera mirar la hora. Como era de esperar, es Akihiro quien le contesta.

—Issei —le dice, su voz suena lenta, pastosa. El corazón de Matsukawa late a toda velocidad.  
—Akihiro, ¿cómo estás?  
—Tengo sueño.  
—¿Todos están bien?  
—Sí. Están dormidos. ¿Necesitas algo? —. Matsukawa hace una pausa, y al fin, mira el reloj. Son las cinco de la mañana.

—Lo siento. Estaba… preocupado —. Sería difícil para alguien de su edad comprender la razón de su preocupación, así que supone que es aún más complicado para Akihiro—. Bueno, sólo quise llamar. No te preocupes.

Su inquietud no disminuye, pero tampoco aumenta. Se queda ahí, acechándolo a lo largo del día, escondida en lo profundo de su cabeza, asomándose de vez en cuando para agitar sus pensamientos. Es molesto, pero Matsukawa se lo aguanta, porque, en realidad, no puede hacer más que eso.

Hanamaki ha estado fuera desde muy temprano en la mañana. Había dejado algo de desayuno preparado antes de irse y una pequeña nota pegada en el refrigerador. Y aunque Matsukawa no lo había notado a esa hora, lo nota precisamente en ese momento, cuando está sentado bajo el sol en el patio de su universidad, durante un cambio de clases.

El papel, que usualmente tiene un mensaje, una nota subida de tono o simplemente un recordatorio de sus sentimientos de una manera exageradamente poética; ese mismo papel al que Matsukawa ya se había acostumbrado y que esperaba con emoción cada vez que Hanamaki salía primero que él, hoy sólo tiene una frase. Muy corta. Ominosa. Preocupante.

" _tenemos que hablar_ ".

Y ése es, descubre muy pronto, el motivo de su inquietud.

Al final del día, una oscura nube se ha convertido en el reflejo de la preocupación que lo amenaza. La oscuridad se extiende en el cielo, contrastando de una forma casi terrorífica con el excelente clima mañanero.

Oikawa no ha sabido responder sus mensajes. Matsukawa asume que con su reciente aceptación en el equipo nacional de vóley lo ha convertido en una persona muy ocupada, a juzgar por lo que ha leído en los periódicos y lo que el mismo Oikawa le ha dicho, ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en giras y viajes, conociendo a sus compañeros de equipo, familiarizándose con lo que va a ser su nueva vida. O, tal vez, sabe lo que está pasando y no le quiere decir.

Matsukawa prefiere pensar que es lo primero. Oikawa está ocupado, no lo puede calmar con algún chiste o broma. No sabe nada, sólo no ha podido comunicarse con él. Es todo.

Justo antes que su preocupación se convierta en paranoia, abre la puerta del apartamento. Es de noche, Hanamaki ya debería estar allí. Y Matsukawa casi espera encontrar una nota en el espaldar de la silla, algún regalo escondido en el enorme estante, pero no es así. Lo que sí ve, es a Hanamaki, sentado en el sofá.

—Issei —le dice, apenas lo ve. A lo lejos, Matsukawa escucha un trueno, las gotas empiezan a rebotar en las ventanas. Una ráfaga de viento aparece de quién sabe dónde.  
—Takahiro —le responde Matsukawa, disimula el temblor de su voz con un escalofrío. Se sienta en una silla, cerca de Hanamaki, sin sentir siquiera ganas de tocarlo o abrazarlo. Se siente demasiado nervioso para iniciar alguna clase de contacto físico.

Hanamaki simplemente entorna los ojos, como hace siempre que está pensando en algo importante y, con esa clase de comunicación que sólo comparte con Hanamaki, Matsukawa comprende lo que va a pasar.

—Hace unos meses me llegó una propuesta —le dice, suspira, sus nudillos se tensan cuando aprieta sus manos en la tela del sofá—. Me tengo que ir, Issei, y la cosa es que…

" _Se acabó_ ", completa Matsukawa en su cabeza. Y siente que se cae, un abismo sin fin se abre bajo sus pies y él se deja caer, con la esperanza de tocar el suelo eventualmente.

. . . .

Una ligera lluvia había empezado a caer temprano en la mañana, y aunque Matsukawa esperaba que en algún momento del día se detuviera, cuando la última claridad del día se desvanece y aún ve las gotas salpicando en los charcos y escucha el ruido en los tejados, decide que no lo va a aplazar más, tiene que comprar algo para el desayuno de mañana.

Así que decide prepararse para salir, rebuscando entre sus cosas alguna sombrilla, incluso una vieja y dañada, no importaba. Y encuentra varios abrigos que le resultarían útiles y unas botas que resultarían útiles para no mojarse los pies, pero ninguna sombrilla.

Está empezando a lanzar una amplia salta de maldiciones en voz alta, revolviendo sus cosas en un ritmo cada vez más frenético, como si eso fuese a hacer que una maldita sombrilla apareciese. Matsukawa revisa el estante del pasillo, hay un extremo que es bastante más alto que él, y que Matsukawa recuerda con cierta amargura, como el lugar donde Hanamaki escondía sus cosas.

—La sombrilla —se recrimina en voz baja, antes de que su mente pueda divagar a rincones oscuros, que prefiere dejar enterrados allí donde pertenecen: en el pasado.

Y distingue algo de color café, un pedazo de tela que sobresale entre las cosas que están allí. Estira la mano y muy pronto, está parado en las puntas de sus pies, sus dedos rozando la tela; con un pequeño salto, logra agarrar un trozo y halarlo, con tan mala suerte, que todos los paquetes que había guardado allí se deslizan sobre él. Los reflejos de Matsukawa logran evitar un desafortunado accidente y lo único que queda en su mano en un pedazo de tela de algo que definitivamente no es su sombrilla, ni por asomo; y una caja de madera en el suelo, abierta y con un montón de papeles regados.

Matsukawa se deja caer en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared y la tela apretada en su puño derecho. Le encantaría romper algo en este momento. Su sombrilla, o más bien, todas sus sombrillas han sido de color café. Es un color raro, poco común y él simplemente se había obsesionado con que todas fueran de ese color, sólo porque sí.

No era de extrañar que algún día, Hanamaki le quisiera jugar alguna broma, como hacerlo pensar que su sombrilla estaba en el único rincón de su vivienda que no podía alcanzar sin ayuda. Matsukawa lo imagina sin problemas, cortando el pedazo de tela vieja, quizá de la sombrilla que tuvo en tercero, la que casi había destrozado el perro de Kyotani. Lo ve trepado en la silla, con la tela cuidadosamente doblada, colocándola bajo la caja que tenía allí.

Matsukawa nunca había buscado allí porque, desde que Hanamaki se fue, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido limpiar el rincón, como si aquel fuese el último vínculo que lo conectaba con Hanamaki, una de las muchas huellas que éste había dejado en su vida. Un poco de su presencia impresa en él.

Y, le da un poco de risa recordarlo, ese día estaba lloviendo. Matsukawa le había insistido, le ofreció su sofá, pues, a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía dejarlo irse así nada más.

—Tienes que estar bien —le había dicho—. Ya sabes, no puedes viajar con una gripe. Y eres un fastidio cuando estás enfermo.

La última anotación fue un intento de humor, para aligerar la pesadez de su corazón. Hanamaki sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Así está bien —. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, paseando los ojos por la habitación.

 _Esto no está bien_ , pensó Matsukawa. Ésa no era la clase de incomodidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, no era algo de ellos dos. Pero era difícil estar en el mismo cuarto con él, después de la conversación, después de ponerle un punto final a todo. Hanamaki acababa de dar una última pincelada en su lienzo, y su color característico se opacaba poco a poco, la distancia entre los dos se convertía en un abismo y Matsukawa no se atrevía a saltar.

—La sombrilla —le dijo, tragando saliva—. Llévatela, ya me la darás después. O se la puedes dar a Yahaba y él me la puede devolver. En cualquier caso, llévatela. Usa una bufanda, no camines cerca al borde de la acera… Ten cuidado —. Las últimas palabras le salieron en un susurro. Hanamaki miraba a cualquier parte menos a él y Matsukawa supo que había escuchado.

—Entendido —contestó y se colocó los zapatos distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar el apartamento, el estante donde escondía las cosas de Matsukawa, el sillón donde habían encontrado un gato durmiendo una tarde de verano cuando habían dejado las ventanas abiertas; la cocina, escenario de un millón de guerras de comida; el sofá y la cantidad de veces que, sin ganas de ir a su cama, Hanamaki simplemente lo había empujado sobre éste, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndolo con firmeza mientras le quitaba la ropa.

Matsukawa supuso que Hanamaki estaba recordando, como él y no lo apuró. Prefirió, más bien, sentarse en el sillón. Con las rodillas dobladas contra su cuerpo y el mentón apoyado en ellas, esperó. Hasta que el último nudo de los zapatos estuvo hecho, hasta que la torrencial lluvia amainó un poco, hasta que la puerta chirrió escandalosa al abrirse y Hanamaki se volvió hacia él.

—Adiós —le dijo y Matsukawa se preguntó si le era tan difícil decirlo como para él escucharlo.  
—Nos vemos —. No esperaba verlo de nuevo, tan sólo no quería que su última despedida fuese tan formal como un "adiós". Contó hasta cinco y Hanamaki y su sombrilla desaparecieron.

Ahora le resulta un poco hilarante, haber encontrado el viejo retazo tanto tiempo después. Y no le gustaría mirar los papeles, pero es masoquista y termina haciéndolo. También termina marcando el número de Oikawa, porque no hay nada mejor que escuchar la relajante voz del armador del equipo nacional japonés en medio la llovizna e imaginarlo en una playa, relajándose bajo el sol, como supone que está.

—¡Mattsun! —exclama. Lo único que ha visto de Oikawa en este año, son los anuncios televisivos y alguno que otro chisme en internet, nada interesante. Y a pesar de todo, le parece que no ha cambiado nada. Quizá su voz suene un poco más grave, pero eso es todo. Es por eso, tal vez, que Matsukawa vuelve a tener diecisiete otra vez; está tranquilo, despreocupado, Hanamaki todavía está por ahí y no ha sentimientos estúpidos que aceptar, solo una vida por delante, sueños por cumplir, largas caminatas nocturnas para hacer, partidos que jugar… Mierda, incluso extraña el vóley, nunca pensó llegar hasta allí.

—¿Sabes? —le dice Oikawa—. No tengo idea de qué estás pensando, pero sé que es algo horrible y más te vale detenerte.  
—No pido disculpas.  
—Ya sé, pero al menos deja de pensarlo —. Hay un rato de silencio, mientras Matsukawa pretende que está intentando dejar su mente en blanco y Oikawa tararea una canción—. Mattsun, ¿todo bien? —le dice al fin.  
—Hanamaki se llevó mi sombrilla —le dice Matsukawa y suena infantil, pero es lo único que se le ocurre.  
—Siempre puedes comprar otra —contesta Oikawa y Matsukawa se pregunta si se habrá perdido el significado de la oración. Enseguida se pregunta si de verdad había algún significado oculto.  
—La sombrilla ya se fue, se perdió. Seguro se dañó a los cinco minutos, porque, Mattsun, siempre fuiste tacaño para esas cosas. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. No puedes recuperar  _la misma sombrilla_. Pero puedes conseguir otra —. Oikawa suspira pesadamente, hay un ruido al otro lado, como de alguien tomando un sorbo de una bebida y Oikawa continúa—: Que no sea café. No tiene sentido si es igual.  
—¿Qué hago mientras tanto? —Debe haber algo que Matsukawa está entendiendo mal, porque le parece que Oikawa está hablando de una cosa, pero de un millón más al mismo tiempo.  
—Usa un abrigo, tienes como cien, ¿no?  
—Sabes que estaba hablando de una sombrilla  _literalmente_ , ¿cierto?  
—Yo también estaba hablando  _literalmente_.  
—Eres de lo peor —comenta Matsukawa, con una carcajada.  
—Supongo —le contesta Oikawa, sin molestarse en parecer ofendido.

Matsukawa supone que ha dicho cosas que él ya sabía. Que debía comprar una sombrilla nueva, que debía cambiar de color predilecto, que había sido un año complicado pero las mejores cosas de la vida empiezan después de los peores problemas. Ha sido una conversación que ha tenido tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta y lo que acaba de pasar fue una pequeña recaída, una pequeña tormenta entre el océano de calma y Matsukawa no quiere que un leve desliz se convierta en un torrente de recuerdos sin fin.

Ya todo pasó. La vida sigue. La rotación y la traslación de la Tierra son exactamente iguales: el día tiene veinticuatro horas y el año trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Pero las personas no son como la Tierra, no tienen movimientos incambiables ni procesos inamovibles. Las personas cambian, se mueven, siguen adelante. Todos lloran, ríen, cometen errores, triunfan y fracasan.

Todos se enamoran, todos pierden y ganan algo cada día.

Matsukawa perdió una sombrilla, perdió a Hanamaki. Sin embargo, no se perdió a sí mismo. Sus ojos siguen abiertos, su cariño hacia el voleibol está ahí, su afición por la pintura no ha desaparecido y hay algo nuevo; algo así como una lección, algo que ha aprendido y que no puede olvidar. No le puede dar nombre todavía, pero si sabe que conoce por fin el significado de las palabras que ha escuchado tantas veces: "Todo sigue".

—Todo sigue —murmura. Oikawa hace un ruido, quizá está sonriendo.  
—Por supuesto —comenta.  
—Voy a comprar una sombrilla nueva.  
—Recomiendo un color claro —le dice Oikawa—. Pero si quieres algo más… "masculino", entonces que sea verde o azul.  
—Roja, entonces.  
—Mattsun… Al menos pretende que vas a seguir mi consejo.  
—Ya, ya… —Matsukawa sonríe. Desearía haber hablado con Oikawa un poco más cuando eran jóvenes, tal vez habría podido llegar a ver un lado más profundo de su compañero.

La sombrilla puede esperar, decide. Sin embargo, su estómago no y Oikawa acaba de empezar a describir los detalles de la villa olímpica donde se hospeda. Está comentándole algo sobre sus compañeros de equipo y como está seguro que va a empezar a hablarle de Iwaizumi eventualmente, Matsukawa carraspea.

—Oikawa, no sé si sepas, pero casi son las ocho.  
—Ah, sí. Es cierto —. Oikawa ríe por lo bajo.  
—Tengo que comer. Comprar algo para el desayuno de mañana, ya sabes, sobrevivir.  
—La forma en que lo pones suena tan terrible, Mattsun.  
—Supongo —responde Matsukawa y a pesar de que Oikawa no lo puede ver, se encoge de hombros—. Pero así es la vida, parece terrible, en realidad no lo es. Es terrible, pero no lo parece.  
—Mattsun, cuando vuelva a Japón nos vamos a emborrachar hasta que se nos olviden nuestros nombres. No pudimos hacerlo antes, pero nunca es tarde.

Matsukawa sonríe y espera que, a pesar de la distancia, Oikawa sea capaz de adivinar el gesto. Es una idea que resulta mucho mejor de lo que cualquier otra de parte de Oikawa pudiese sonar, por eso es completamente sincero al responder:

—Suena bien.  
—Nos vemos entonces, Mattsun.  
—Nos vemos.  
—Ah, Mattsun, se me olvidaba. Feliz cumpleaños —. No se le olvidaba, Matsukawa sabía, sólo estaba siendo un poco dramático y esperando hasta el último momento. Así que asiente y le agradece, para después recordarle la promesa.  
—¿Crees que algo tan importante se me va a olvidar?  
—Me lo está diciendo el tipo al que se le olvidó que Iwaizumi era alérgico a las flores. ¿Recuerdas que gracias a ti tuve que aguantármelo estornudando cada cinco segundos toda una tarde?  
—No lo olvidaré —le dice Oikawa—. De verdad —agrega y su seriedad es tal, que Matsukawa pierde toda intención de seguir bromeando y acepta su palabra.

Con la promesa de una terrible borrachera, y cierta expectación abriéndose paso, Matsukawa corta la llamada. Es incapaz de evitar otra sonrisa al notar que la lluvia al fin ha amainado, de manera que, finalmente se anima a salir.

Las calles están menos atestadas de lo que esperaba, todos los transeúntes vistiendo gruesos abrigos y botas para la lluvia. Muchos van tomando café, de manera que el olor se extiende por todos los rincones, y Matsukawa casi compra una bebida. Lo evita, sin embargo, al mentalizarse con su empresa.

Hay una panadería unas cinco cuadras más allá de su apartamento, y aunque hay al menos tres mucho más cerca, aquella es la única donde puede conseguir pan fresco a esa hora de la noche y la única donde la chica que lo atiende suele escabullir una galletita dentro de su bolsa. Cuando Hanamaki lo acompañaba solían ser dos, tres si él sonreía y cuatro si eran ambos los que sonreían. Matsukawa no tenía ni idea como lo hacía, pero se lo agradecía y pensaba que un día de estos tendría que invitarla a un café o algo así.

Se detiene frente a un semáforo en verde, la multitud con sus manos alrededor de una taza de café u ocultas en sus bolsillos. Sin darse cuenta, ha pensado en Hanamaki, pero esta vez, el recuerdo no es doloroso, no le causa rabia ni pesar; sólo está ahí, pasando por encima suyo como una nube, tan rápido como un espectro, pero no tan aterrorizador.

Ha sido así durante los últimos meses, ha superado sus momentos de debilidad, ha avanzado sin darse cuenta y quizá, eso sea una noticia digna de contarle a Oikawa cuando éste vuelva. Había tenido un leve momento en el que pensaba que se iba a derrumbar al pensar en su perdida sombrilla café, los esfuerzos de Hanamaki por buscar algún lugar que el "larguirucho de Issei" no pudiese alcanzar, un pedazo de tela hábilmente colocado bajo una caja que había estado a punto de matarlo…

 _Todo sigue_ , se recuerda y piensa que, en algún lugar del mundo, debe ser un día soleado, tibio y con el cielo azul abriéndose paso frente a él. Un mundo de posibilidades. Un lienzo eterno sobre el que trazar nuevas figuras, otros colores.

El semáforo se demora demasiado en cambiar. No hay ningún auto a la vista y aunque a Matsukawa le provoque simplemente cruzar la calle, sabe que esta es una norma que debe respetar, de manera que guarda las manos en sus bolsillos y luego las saca para cruzarse de brazos, sus dedos tamborileando su inquietud al ritmo de una vieja canción.

En la acera del frente, una mujer expresa su impaciencia en voz alta, y aunque Matsukawa no alcanza a escuchar las palabras exactas que dice, siente que está completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Hay algo que le parece familiar, lo ve con el rabillo del ojo, pero lo ignora inmediatamente, optando por pasar el tiempo mirando los carros pasar, una anciana mujer cargando una pesada bolsa en la acera del frente y un joven ofreciéndole su ayuda. El piso húmedo, sobre el que aún caen goteras cada tanto. Y allá, de nuevo en la acera del frente, un pie que se mueve impaciente. Es tonto, raro, estúpido; pero Matsukawa no tiene que fijarse demasiado para reconocer ese pie.

En realidad, es demasiado tonto, es rarísimo y es completamente estúpido. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en el par de botas negras que salpican gotitas a su alrededor, y suben lentamente al escuchar el  _crescendo_  de la muchedumbre a su alrededor. La luz del semáforo cambia y Matsukawa sube la mirada a toda velocidad, hasta fijarse en lo que está el frente.

_Todo sigue._

_Todo sigue._

Al principio, todo fue oscuridad. Días que seguían a otros sin sentido alguno. En algún momento, Matsukawa dejó de contar las fechas y simplemente siguió. Luego, cuando lo peor había pasado y había empezado a limpiar las manchas que habían quedado, comenzó a contar los días de nuevo, cada salida de sol, los cumpleaños más cercanos, los días especiales. Llamaba a su hermano más seguido y al fin, con el tono más tranquilizador que pudo, se lo contó todo y aunque no había tenido una reacción agradable, parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

No importa lo oscuro que esté el día, el sol siempre vuelve a salir. Alguien, quizá Oikawa, le había dicho algo así y aunque dudaba que Oikawa pudiese llegar a ser tan poético, tenía razón. Cuando cruza la calle, Matsukawa lo mira y sus ojos se cruzan por un segundo, pero no se pueden quedar allí durante mucho rato, pues la gente los arrastra hacia el otro lado. Un segundo, sin embargo, es suficiente para que se dé cuenta cuánto ha cambiado Hanamaki, y cuánto de él sigue igual.

Es igual de alto, su cabello es igual de claro. Al pasar al su lado, siente el mismo aire de calma de antes, como el mar antes de una tormenta, un torbellino a punto de convertirse en huracán. Notar eso en un segundo es la habilidad que adquirió con los años, aquella de ver lo más profundo con sólo una mirada, sentir la más diminuta vibración con sólo un toque.

—Hanamaki… —empieza a decir, y sus pies tocan la acera contraria. Lentamente, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, se voltea, sus pies firmemente plantados en la tierra. Y lo ve, aún de pie al otro lado, una sombrilla café cubriéndolo y el rostro sorprendido.

Matsukawa se acuerda, sin querer, de la primera vez que lo besó. Y sí, de verdad ha cambiado, ha aprendido a ocultar sus sorpresas en el cuello de su chaqueta, a no entornar los ojos cuando está planeando algo, a mantener los hombros relajados y recordar que debe respirar. Pero sigue siendo igual, completamente igual.

La luz del semáforo parpadea, amenazando con cambiar de nuevo. Matsukawa piensa en el  _todo sigue_ de antes, la promesa de una borrachera con Oikawa y el mismo Oikawa en París, practicando un francés que era, francamente, pésimo.

_Todo sigue, todo se transforma, todo cambia._

Ninguno de los dos es el mismo. Sin embargo, hay algo igual. Un enorme lienzo, tan ancho como la vida, lleno de tantos colores que ni el mismo Matsukawa puede nombrarlos; unos oscuros y otros claros, uno por cada momento de su vida, los felices, los tristes, los buenos, los malos y los peores.

Matsukawa llega al otro lado, Hanamaki no se ha movido.

Y, sobre todos los colores, una mancha… No, muchas manchas, de un color fosforescente, que ahora parece desgastado.

—Ah —comenta Hanamaki, como si la borrasca no se hubiese vuelto tormenta, como si el suelo no hubiese empezado a vibrar a su alrededor.

Por un momento, vuelven a ser dos adolescentes, encerrados en el armario del club. Uno con un absoluto terror a la oscuridad; el otro, temiendo no poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Matsukawa estira el brazo, pero no logra tocar a Hanamaki. Se detiene a medio camino, y parece como si hubiese una membrana entre los dos, tan fuerte como para evitar el contacto, lo suficientemente delgada como para dejarlo sentir lo que el otro siente. Frío, calor, un estremecimiento. La lluvia que empieza a caer de nuevo en gruesas gotas.

—Matsukawa —dice al fin Hanamaki, rompiendo la membrana.

El color desgastado vuelve en sí con toda su fuerza, tan brillante como Matsukawa lo recuerda. Es enceguecedor, y Matsukawa entrecierra los ojos, sintiendo las punzadas de las gotas en su cabeza, en su espalda, en todo su cuerpo. Y luego, no las siente. Una sombra café lo cubre. Y Hanamaki está muy cerca.

—Tu sombrilla —le dice, mirando hacia arriba.

Matsukawa se echa a reír, tocando su brazo sin querer y, de nuevo, ahí está, la electricidad, la vibración, la sensación de un huracán que se le viene encima. Y todo, la tormenta, el derrumbe, la caída, todo es completamente bienvenido. Tal y como lo fue antes.

Escucha la risa de Hanamaki un rato después, y ya no sabe si están llorando o riendo. Sólo sabe que la vida sigue, todo sigue y ellos dos también siguen.

Y quizá ya no necesite una sombrilla de otro color, sólo una más grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por las lecturas, kudos, etc.  
> Nos vemos en futuros proyectos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hay una segunda parte para este fic, que vendrá muy pronto.


End file.
